


Mommy Needs Up

by Processpending



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/pseuds/Processpending
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Malcolm, Dani and their son Declan.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Mommy Needs Up

“Mommy needs up.” Malcolm feels the tug on his pants before his son’s voice, glancing down he finds Declan staring up at him expectantly.

“Mommy needs up, huh?” Malcolm smiles at his sons serious face, he’d been serious since the moment he’d been born. Malcolm offers his hand to Declan who happily slips his small one into it before Malcolm starts to head back to Gil’s livingroom, where he’d left them playing but his son isn’t having any of it.

“You come too.” Declan has turned his gaze to JT who peers down at the mini Bright, mouth quirking.

“I have to come too, huh?” Declan offers his other hand, clearly intent to go nowhere until JT accepts. Gil smiles fondly from the other side of the kitchen counter, he still couldn’t get over how much Declan was like Malcolm, he’d teased Dani that she’d have her hands full before he’d been born but it only proved to be all too true as he grew. 

Malcolm shoots JT a grateful smile as he accepts the hand and matches his pace to the much shorter legs, but the detective just smiles, he couldn’t resist the shy sweet kid.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the livingroom and the predicament Dani had gotten herself in. Gil had surprised Declan with an erector set when they arrived, even though he knew he was a little under the suggested age the kid was smart. Declan had accepted the gift with his usual reserve, sliding the box off his lap so he was no longer pinned before he slid off the couch and hugged Gil, thanking him. He’d then resettled himself _next_ to the box and pulled out one of his books.

Malcolm had frowned at Declan, clearly torn between embarrassment and understanding, before he could apologize Gil had clapped him on the shoulder and steered him towards the kitchen. Once out of earshot he’d reassured Malcolm that it wasn’t a problem, he’d seen it and thought Declan might have fun with it and maybe he would some other time, who knows it could just be a really good book. 

“That is definitely your kid.” JT had teased, dropping into one of Gil’s kitchen chairs.

“Was there doubt?” Malcolm asked and then waved off JT before he could respond, laughing. He still couldn’t believe that Dani had agreed to date him, much less marry him and then four years ago she told him she was pregnant and Malcolm’s whole world stopped. 

Dani and Gil had finally talked Malcolm into cutting ties with Martin, his mental stability had been so much stronger in the years he wasn’t in contact with him. The terrors had tapered off and been fully under control by the time Dani and Malcolm got married, meaning they could actually have a honey moon and the only restraints involved were for pleasure. 

Then Dani announced she was pregnant. 

And the terrors started again and Malcolm’s stomach issues worsened again until he became a shell of himself, thinner than he’d ever been, dark smudged under his eyes, so worn he was barely functioning. If he didn’t sleep he couldn’t hurt Dani, wouldn’t kill their child. 

It took him collapsing, Gil finding him sprawled on the conference room floor, waking to find Dani, arms wrapped around her six month belly, tears streaming down her face that broke him. She told him Jessica had offered her a room, had offered her a nursery that made Malcolm realize how close he was to losing everything he’d worked for, everything Dani knew him to be. 

Better than this.

 _Stronger_ than this. 

It was two weeks before his sleep was no longer plagued by night terrors, another two before he trusted himself to attempt a night without restraints. It took two months of careful planning, special shakes and meals for him to get back to his starting weight, for the tremors and black spots to leave him.

It had been five years since Declan was born and Dani feared telling Malcolm she was pregnant again, Now, with just ten weeks to go until their second child was born, Dani was afraid of what trial this pregnancy would bring.

“I hear you need up.” Dani shot Malcolm a glare over her shoulder, catching the surprise on Gil’s face over his shoulder. She had picked up the erector set, sitting beside Declan on the couch who just leaned into her side, not looking up from his book. She’d read over the box before opening it, pulling out the papers inside, hoping to intrigue Declan who loved to read, or try to read, anything he could get his hands on. 

Dani moved the box onto the coffee table before using the couch and table to ease herself onto the livingroom floor, knowing she was stuck as soon as she got down. She took her time opening all the bags, sorting the different pieces into their respective piles, drawing Declan’s attention. It was when she started building one of the example sets that his attention was fully piqued and he slid from the couch, sitting across from her, watching with familiar blue eyes. 

“You wouldn’t find it so funny if it was you who needed the bathroom.” Dani narrows her eyes at Malcolm, her belly filling the bowl of her crossed legs. He just smiles at her, the same damn smile that got them into this mess a second time. 

“You’re right. Come one, let’s get you up.” Malcolm offers her a hand, Declan having taken up Gil’s hand and leading him over to the...well Malcolm isn’t sure what he’s built but Declan is proud and Gil seems impressed. 

“Last time you tried to help me up I nearly dislocated your shoulder.” Dani turns to JT, the question clear in her gaze.

“Really, Bright?” JT scoffed at Malcolm who flushed at the memory. It wasn’t one of his finer moments and he’d felt terrible when Dani had started crying, quickly reassuring her that she was beautiful and it was just because she was pregnant. She had looked up, shoving her hair back and he realized she was laughing. He’d gone to the freezer and gotten the frozen bag of peas, dropping down next to her on the floor he iced his shoulder as she giggled herself out. 

JT and Malcolm pull Dani to her feet before JT takes her spot, joining Gil and Delcan on the floor. Dani barely makes it a step before her legs dip, Malcolm’s arm around her waist keeping her up as she clings to him. He was slight and his suits hid well the fact that he was also rather strong, which is what keeps Dani from falling to the floor.

JT’s up in a flash, ready to ease her descent should she go down, Gil murmuring reassurances to Declan who looks on with wide blue eyes. 

“Whoo...mmph.” Dani breathes, shuffling her legs a little bit, testing to see if they’ll hold her. “Didn’t realize they’d fallen asleep sitting there.” She sees Declan watching her, always so ready to defend her, just like his father. “I’m fine baby boy. Why don’t you show grandpa and JT what you built?” Declan watches her a moment longer, seeing for himself that his mommy was fine before he turned back to Gil and his toy. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Malcolm tightens his grip on her waist as she moves to step away.

“I’m fine-”

“Stealing my line?” Malcolm teases, but she can see the worry in his eyes, the same fear flashing that had been plaguing her since the test came back positive. What’s the penance for this pregnancy? They nearly lost each other with Declan, what would it be this time?

“Your daughter is rather insistent on kicking my bladder.” 

“What are you going to do if it’s a boy?” Malcolm counters, keeping his arm firmly around her waist as they make their slow way from the room. They had opted to make this one a surprise, the smallest bit of detachment they could give themselves if….

“Charlie still works, short for Charles.” Malcolm wrinkles his nose, an argument they’ve had more than once. Dani was convinced she was carrying a girl, both agreeing Charlotte was a beautiful name. Declan and Charlotte. Unless Charlotte wasn’t a Charlotte at all. 

“Fine, how about...Douglas?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This just popped in my head...so I popped it on here.  
> Kudos/comments make my world go round!


End file.
